Althea Zohar
"She must be really selfish to wish harm upon thousands of innocent lives. She wishes to see my people suffer, and I wish to see her dead." ''— Althea Zohar '''Althea "Thea" Rose Zohar '''had a life of being normal, that was, till her life turned upside down, demanding the most of the once sweet and innocent girl who thought she had it all, at her fingertips. Circumstances change even the best of people, and Althea was not spared. Early Life Althea was born out of wedlock, to a young lady named Anne Zohar. Both of them lived in harmony with the rest of the Askidians, deemed to be a place where life truly thrived due to its lack of interference with the lifeforms that grew there. Althea was brought upon the values of being kind, compassionate, and easy-going, much like her mother. Much is known about her father, but all Althea knows is that her father never wanted to have a life with them, anyway. She didn't deem it to be too big a loss; if she never met him to begin with then she wouldn't need to bother. Life remained peaceful till she turned ten, when the Novembre released the plague that would kill most lifeforms and people on Askides. Althea expected herself to go, too, but didn't, which meant she had to watch her mother turn to the living undead. Not wishing to see her suffer the pain, she took the gun that laid on her mother's bed and shot one through her head, immediately killing her. She didn't leave until one week later, with nothing but a bag of clothes and belongings, of which some included her mother's jewellery and their pictures, to remember her by. Meeting The Young Elites During her almost six full years of journeying alone, she formed an alliance with a white wolf. She had discovered him lying in a bush, almost helpless and tired, almost on the brink of death. Althea could not stand by; bringing him back to base and helping him heal. Eventually, a bond formed, and she named him Ace, because he was a fighter, pulling through even though his condition was dire. Their bond is basically unbreakable, and they protect each other with all that they have. Althea survived by herself on the mentality of self-reliance, growing hardened inside, unlike her happier self. She had set up base near a river, which was rather strategic, until she ran out of food on a rather cold night, and the fire would not light up due to bad weather conditions. Althea had found Rhiannon as she stumbled to find food that same night, and almost shot the living daylights out of Rhiannon (which she is incredibly sorry for, till this day). This was until Ace had decided that Rhiannon was worthy of an alliance with him, and Althea couldn't resist the offer of an actual bed and warmth at the base. Since then, Althea has formed friendships and bonds with the other Young Elites, and has grown overprotective of them, ever stating once that if any of them were threatened and hurt, she would not hesitate to fight back. Rhiannon, which she now calls Rhee, offered to train her in martial arts and weaponry control, and Althea is now ruthless at it. Discovery of Powers Althea's powers were not discovered until much later, when she had accidentally touched someone's hand (nobody knows who it was) and burst out crying, immediately upset by it. It was sudden, and nobody had expected the cheerful girl to burst into tears. Upon further research, it was deemed that because of the plague, like all of the other Young Elites, her genes had mutated to allow her to feel emotions and manipulate them to her ability. Althea was afraid to use it at first, of course, but after training it for years, Althea is now more confident than ever in using them for the greater good, serving as the Young Elite's emotional support, and, in a way, their therapist. Confronting Jeffrey At some point during her years with the Young Elites, whilst hunting with Ace and some of the other team members, with Althea leading the task, Althea came face to face with Jeffrey, who acknowledged that he was her father. Asked for the proof of his lineage to Althea, she gets shown a birth certificate her mother had sent to him, in hopes of getting him to come back to them so they could bring up their family together. Althea, being the forgiving girl she had always been, invited him in to stay the night, only to have a rude awakening come her way. As they had dinner, Jeffrey suggested that Althea leave the Young Elites to live with him where he is. When Althea asked where exactly Jeffrey was from, he admitted that he was a highly regarded guardsman on Nymphogen, earning millions in cash, which was more than enough to provide her a home and a safe place. Enraged, Althea asked if Anne knew any of this. Jeffrey stated she didn't because he didn't have the heart to tell her that he never intended to settle down, and would rather serve the Novembre than bring his daughter up, for the sake of the money and position that he worked hard for. Jeffrey also admitted to having had one night stands and flings with many other women and knowing he was a father to the many fatherless children these women bore. He asked if she would want to go with him, on the condition she sever her ties with the Young Elites. Althea drew her gun on him, threatening him to leave because not only had he thrown his family aside for the sake of things that would eventually not matter, but also because he had asked her to do the one thing she would never do; to leave the team that had given her a home more than anyone else had ever done. The Novembre had destroyed the people she once loved and to ask her to be a part of a empire that destroyed her family would only happen over her dead body. Capabilities Althea is trained heavily in many forms and ways, which include and are not limited to: * 'Close Quarters Combat:' Althea is very easily an unbeatable opponent against many enemies, considering her favourite method of climbing onto them and strangling them till they die. While only effective in a one-to-one situation, she can hold her own until someone else can tag team with her. * 'Markswoman:' Trained in weaponry, Althea is capable of holding snipers or glocks to defend herself or from far range. * 'Emotions:' Althea is very heavily inclined to get to know the people in her life through emotions, and sometimes this can serve as a tactic in combat, in which she manipulates her opponent into another emotion, and she can easily kill them in another state of emotion. * 'Expert Tactician: 'While her methods may not include the general idea of assessing from afar, she uses body language and visual cues to determine the thoughts of one. However, like any being, Althea has her weaknesses. * 'Hot-tempered:' Althea is easily angry at the things that are most sensitive to her, including the death of her mother, and the fact that Novembre was responsible for the death of so many lives she had loved in her life. At this point, the Young Elites have taken it upon themselves to not mention her mother, knowing just how bad it can be. * 'Sensitive:''' Althea has very big emotional weaknesses, which can cause her to breakdown easily, and it can hurt her, causing her to lock herself in her room for days on end. Usually, she keeps her hands to herself, not wanting to be affected unless she has permission to touch the other. Relationships Family * Anne Zohar, mother † * Jeffrey Callisto, Alive * Unknown Step-siblings Allies The Young Elites * Rhiannon Thetan * Jaelen Thetan * Aryanna Tekren Enemies Nymphogen Xi * Novembre